mastfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
David (Ice Cream)
David David was a once loving father who was turned into a ruthless psychopath by an evil wizard. He is the Primary Protagonist of Moving In, one of the secondary Antagonists of Moving Out, and was mentioned briefly in the Criminal Minds parody. Backstory Not much is known about David, aside from the fact that he was married, and had a child named Justin. It is unknown whether he and Tony were related, or if he was just a friend. It is known that he had paid for Tony to leave Lebanon and stay in Canada with him for unknown reasons. Moving In After waiting for a while at the dining table for a while, Tony rang on the doorbell. It is clearly shown that Tony was angry with David for bringing him to Canada. While fixing the pool, David asked Justin to go get Tony from inside the house. Tony came to David, and David asked him why he was so pissed off and why he couldn't just accept staying in Canada. Tony, did not like David's behavior, so he knocked him over the head, and dragged him to the basement. David woke up, tied to a chair. Tony told him to give him his money, so he could go back to Lebanon. David, declined this, and was told that Tony was going to kill his family. Alex, Tony's henchman came into the room, dragging in one of David's family members, dead. David still would not give him the money. Later, Justin ran downstairs and untied David, just in time for Tony to come in the room. David, pretended to still be tied up. Tony attacked Justin and started to strangle. David got up and attacked Tony, and after a short struggle, Justin hit Tony in the head three times with a hairbrush, which knocked him out. (They thought he was dead) After going outside, and talking about their losses, Alex kills Justin with a branch-cutter. David furiously takes Alex's weapon, and starts hitting him over the head with it. Alex falls to the floor, and David repeatedly stabs him. While he does so, Woya The Wizard is watching in the distance, and sees an opportunity. David goes to sit down at the table, and starts talking to himself. He starts talking about Ice Cream, and how he loves it. Unbeknownst to the viewers, Woya has control over him. As a teaser for the next movie, the camera focuses on Woya, and David's voice is heard saying: "All I wanted to do is eat some ice cream, and now I'm a dog? Hahahahaha!" Moving Out In the introduction, it is revealed that he stole a cat from someone named Lawrence. After talking with Woya about it for a while, Woya tells him to kill the cat. When David was asked what else he did that day, he thought back about how he robbed Dairy Queen. Inspector Preston and Detective George enter David's house and arrest him, claiming to only want to ask a few questions. They take him into the basement, where they ask him about the whereabouts of Lawrence's cat. He does not answer their questions, and always changes topics. After Inspector Preston goes upstairs to answer the door, George continues to question David. After he gets Ice cream for David, David claims that Woya killed the cat. George, in anger, threatens David with a gun. Inspector Preston stops him, claiming that he can't let him do that, and he shoots George. David asks him why he shot George, and Preston revealed that he was actually working for Tony. Shortly afterwards, Tony, after being let in the house by Preston, goes downstairs to speak with David. He asks him for the money and threatens to kill his family if he does not comply once again. After David says no, Tony eats a piece of his ice cream. Enraged, David breaks out of his "cuffs" and picks up a hammer. Tony pulls out a hairbrush and they start to fight, only for David to pin him to the ground and kill him. Not long after, Inspector Preston goes downstairs to talk to Tony, only to be attacked by David with a hammer. While Jamie, Marisa, and Josh are hiding in the Bathroom, Marisa sees David walk by the door. She goes to see him, only for David to grab a kitchen knife and butcher her to death. In order to calm David down, Jamie comes up with a plan. Josh, was going to lure David with ice cream. After David starts to chase him, Jamie hits him over the head from behind. Being too weak and pathetic, Jamie hurts his puny little hand, and begs David not to hurt him. David then kills him with the back of his hammer. He then chases Josh to the basement, where he is about to kill him. Josh tells him that he is his nephew. David, snaps out of Woya's control, and drops the hammer, confused. Inspector Preston walks in from the back room and grabs Josh and holds him at gunpoint. He explains to David that Alex was his brother, and that its all his fault that Alex is dead. David says that he had no choice, because Alex killed most of his family, and Preston's last words are, "and now I'm gonna kill your family" while preparing to shoot Josh, Josh steps on his foot and tries taking the gun from him. Inspector Preston shoves Josh away, and prepares to shoot him. David swoops in just in time, and grabs Preston's gun and shoots him. Fate After killing Inspector Preston, Lawrence (Cat owner) walks into the room. She asks David if that's his name. When David responds yes, she pulls out a gun, exclaiming "You killed my cat!" and shoots him. She watches David die, and then walks away, leaving Josh alone with him to grieve over his dead body. Criminal Minds Parody David is mentioned at the end of the Film, when Billy is saved from Lawrence Abou-Mansour. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Protagonists